Demons Hunters: King of Darkness
by byakko.ryu
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan para hunters perempuan yang memiliki bakat di bidang masing-masing/"Kau tahu? Kadang aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini."/Bersamaan dengan terungkapnya kenangan kelam masa lalu/"Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkannya, lautan darah itu..."/Roda takdir mulai berputar./"Sudah saatnya kita bertindak, sebelum Dia terbangun dari tidur panjang."/ Summary gaje XD


**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: CERITA AGAK GAJE, WESTERN GAK KERASA, OOC, OC(untuk DEMONS), TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN EYD, CERITA 3S(SUKA-SUKA SAYA), DLL, DSB, DST**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan dengan dress hitam panjang melewati sebuah gang gelap yang sepi. Ia berjalan dengan anggun, tidak jauh darinya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm. Warna rambur laki-laki itu sedikit keemasan, kulit pucatnya seakan bersinar saat terkena cahaya rembulan. Perempuan itu mendekati laki-laki itu dan menyapanya.

"Excusme?" sapa perempuan itu.

Lelaki itu menoleh dan memperhatikan perempuan itu dari atas ke bawah, kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Yes? Can I help you?" jawab sekaligus tanya lelaki itu.

"Bolehkah saya menanyakan jalan? Sepertinya saya tersesat."

"Of course. Kemana kau akan pergi nona?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke pesta yang diadakan temanku, letaknya di sebelah utara kota." jelas perempuan itu.

"Bukankah itu cukup jauh nona? Bagaimana kalau saya antarkan anda ke tempat teman anda itu? Well, jika kau tidak keberatan tentu saja." tawar lelaki itu.

Si perempuan terlihat agak ragu sejenak, sampai akhirnya dia menjawab, "Baiklah, kau bisa mengantarkanku."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan mempersilahkan si perempuan untuk naik ke motor besar yang di parkir tidak jauh darinya.

Mereka melakukan perjalanan cukup lama hingga akhirnya motor yang mereka kendarai berhenti di tepi sebuah danau besar yang sepi. Di sekitar danau itu berdiri banyak pepohonan yang membuat danau itu sedikit tersembunyi.

Mereka kemudian turun dari motor. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah danau dan menengadahkan wajahnya hingga tertimpa cahaya bulan sepenuhnya.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak sopan. Tapi dimana ini? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan akan mengantarku?" tanya perempuan itu.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap perempuan itu. Perlahan, mata lelaki iti berubah warna menjadi merah bagaikan darah. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan taring panjang yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"K.. kau..." perempuan itu tergagap dan melangkah mundur, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Seketika, kurang dari sedetik lelaki itu sudah berada di depan perempuan itu dan akan menancapkan taringnya ke leher perempuan itu.

Akan tetapi perempuan itu berteriak histeris kemudian mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan berlari menjauhi danau ke arah hutan. Sesekali ia terjatuh dan kemudian kembali berlari ketakutan. Ia melihat kebelakang, tidak ada yang mengejar. Ia kemudian berhenti untuk mengambil nafas mengisi paru-parunya.

Saat ini penampilannya jauh dari kesan cantik yang terlihat tadi. Baju dress yang dikenakannya robek disana-sini karena tersangkut ranting pohon dan dilapisi dengan tanah yang menempel saat ia terjatuh, rambutnya yang tadi tertata rapi sudah berubah bagaikan sapu ijuk.

Ia duduk disebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Di depannya terdapat sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas yang sepertinya lapangan golf. Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil keluar dari hutan dan sekarang berada di pekarangan rumah seseorang.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia merasakan hawa dingin mengelilinginya. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia kemudian mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah rumah besar nan megah yang berada di seberang lapangan itu. Akan tetapi, bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di tengah lapangan membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Entah sejak kapan, lelaki aneh(vampire) itu sudah berdiri di sana dengan senyum menawan.

"Hi, lady." sapanya.

Vampire itu kemudian melesat cepat ke arah perempuan itu dan berdiri di hadapannya kemudian mencengkeram lehernya kuat dan mengangkatnya hingga bertatapan langsung dengan vampire itu.

"Kau tidak beruntung malam ini nona." bisik vampire itu. Bagaikan sebuah boneka, perempuan itu terkulai lemas di dalam cengkeraman vampire itu, tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

Vampire itu kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mulai menyantap makanannya malam ini. Tapi sungguh sangat di sayangkan, acara makannya harus terganggu saat sebuah bola golf kecil menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya dengan keras. Vampire itu kemudian melihat ke belakang, mencari siapa yang berani mengganggunya.

Tidak jauh dari vampire itu berdiri tiga sosok perempuan yang menggunakan pakain golf. Perempuan pertama memiliki hitam panjang diikat ponytail bermata silver dengan sebuah tas golf besar di punggungnya. Perempuan kedua memiliki rambut berwarna merah berkacamata dan mengenakan topi. Perempuan ketiga berjongkok di sebelah kanan perempuan yang membawa tas golf tadi, berambut soft pink dengan sebuah tongkat pemukul golf di sandarkan dipundaknya.

"Berhentilah berakting, kau membuatku mual Ino." ujar perempuan yang membawa tas golf besar tadi.

Vampire itu menatap heran, kepada siapa mereka berbicara?

"Hmph.." sebuah gumaman yang terdengar seperti menahan tawa, terdengar dari perempuan yang di cengkeram laki-laki itu. Tanpa aba-aba, perempuan yang di panggil Ino itu langsung menancapkan sebuah belati tepat di pergelangan tangan vampire itu. Membuat cengkeraman di lehernya terlepas dan kemudian Ia melompat kebelakang, sedikit menjauh dari vampire itu.

"C'mon, thats great! No, excellent, right Hinata?" protes Ino.

"Not for me Ino. Kau terlalu lama memancingnya ke tempat ini." jawab perempuan yang di panggil Hinata.

"Huh, kalian sama sekali tidak memiliki jiwa seni." cibir Ino.

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian dan cepat selesaikan ini. Ini sudah lewat jam malam." tegur perempuan yang memakai topi tadi.

"Terlalu serius seperti biasa huh? Karin?" sindir Ino. Karin menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ok, aku yang salah, kita kembali ke topik."

Ino kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah vampire itu. Bekas tusukan belati tadi terlihat seperti membakar daging vampire itu, terlihat dari tulang putih yang sedikit terlihat dari bekas sobekan yang diberikan oleh Ino tadi.

Vampire itu merasakan sesuatu seperti adanya bahaya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba vampire itu mulai menyerang Karin, Hinata dan seorang perempuan lagi yang tadi masih berjongkok. Tangan kanan vampire itu terangkat di udara, kuku-kukunya memanjang dan menyerang Hinata dan Karin.

Hinata dan Karin melompat kebelakang dengan gerakan akrobatik dan Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kemudian dari kartu itu muncul ribuan anak panah yang terbuat dari api yang melesat ke arah vampire itu. Akan tetapi, vampire itu dengan cepat melesat menghindari serangan Hinata dan berakhir dengan punggungnya yang kembali tertancap belati perak yang di lempar oleh Ino yang sudah memperkirakan gerakannya.

Vampire itu kemudian mengganti haluannya menyerang perempuan yang sejak tadi diam dan seketika hembusan angin kencang yang dapat memotong apapun yang di lewatinya, melesat dari arah vampire itu menuju perempuan yang masih duduk diam dan menatap kedatangan angin itu.

"Sakura!" teriakan panik ketiga temannya masih di hiraukannya saat angin kencang itu semakin dekat.

Perempuan yang di panggil Sakura tadi akhirnya berdiri, dan entah sejak kapan, tongkat golf di tangannya sudah berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat sabit besar. Sakura kemudian mengangkat sabitnya tinggi dengan satu tangan dan menebas pusaran angin itu, pusaran angin itu lenyap seketika.

"Mustahil..." gumam vampire itu tidak percaya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tanpa disadari vampire itu, Sakura sudah berada di belakangnya dan menebas kepala dan mengluarkan jantungnya dari tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga tubuh vampire itu berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap terbawa angin...

###

A/N

Ini versi asli dari fic Demons Hunter yang sebelumnya saya publish, setelah di fikir-fikir ternyata agak(sangat) sulit untuk saya membuat jalan cerita yang seperti canon. Jadi saya mengembalikan fic ini ke versi aslinya dan di sini nggak ada OC untuk main chara, kecuali untuk para demons nya mungkin nanti akan di munculkan OC sesuai dengan jenis demon yang bakal muncul. Untuk fic yang sebelum ini saya discontinuedkan karena alasan diatas. Untuk pair, saat ini belum ada. Mungkin setelah beberapa chap akan di munculkan pair yang menurut saya menarik kalo di padukan.

Sekian dulu penjelasan saya soal fic ini, maaf kalo kepanjangan. Arigatou untuk yang menyempatkan membaca.

**R&R?**


End file.
